


Welcome Home

by nickspizza



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickspizza/pseuds/nickspizza





	Welcome Home

It was only some weeks since everything, since Steve found Bucky bewildered wandering through the city searching for answers. Steve brought Bucky to live with him so that would help him in his mission to bring the old Bucky back.  
  
"What do you remember?" Steve asked, they were sitting opposite to the other at the living room.  
"Nothing." Bucky's answer not only frustrated Steve but also Bucky himlsef, that was desperate for any information.  
"Okay. Let's try this," Steve said, trying to keep his hopes high. He had to try something, anything that reminded Bucky of their past. He took out his wallet, and from within it, the remains of an old photograph. It was dented and worn, but he could clearly see the smiling faces of the Sergeant James Barnes and the Captain America, both uniformed and providing continence before an old flag of the United States.  
  
That picture gave to Steve a lot of memories. It was impossible that Bucky wouldn't remember. The return of Howling Commando. The imminent victory of the country. A celebratory night for both of them.  
  
"Nothing." Bucky said after examining the photo for a moment. Steve's hopeful smile disappeared when he listened the same word that he had been listening for weeks: nothing. In a thoughtless act, Steve threw his wallet to the ground. He was not angry, just disappointed with himself because he could not help Bucky.  
  
He rubbed his head and took a deep breath, confused and frustrated. He walked to the balcony and leaned over the railing, desperately trying to find a way to help the most important person in his life. But right there, still sat in the chair, with his lost eyes, was Bucky. Troubled for seeing Steve in that way. He was kind of feeling guilty and he didn't  
know why, but his heart was hurting and when he realized, he was walking toward Steve.  
  
"Steve," he called. And when his hand touched Steve's shoulder, it was as if an electric current of high voltage had passed through his whole body, from the inside to the extremities. He winced, a white flash seemed to invade his mind. Suddenly, in a little place inside his mind, he could almost feel the tough bone of Steve's thin shoulder; his Steve. But like in a blink, that image was gone; and now there was only his metal hand on Steve's muscular shoulder; a taller and burly Steve.  
  
Steve felt the cold hand in his back and turned instantly, finding Bucky staring his body with a face never seen before.  
  
"What are you doing?" Steve asked, kind of startled by the way Bucky touched his back. His skin got hot, and so did his cheeks. After all these years, it was the first time that Steve was feeling Bucky's touch, in that way. He was toching his chest now.  
  
"Bucky, do you remember something?"  
  
Barnes didn't answer, just felt Steve's heartbeats through the palm of his hand. The silence made Steve realize that Bucky was in the middle of a shock of memories and he could see how delighted was Bucky just for feeling his heart.  
  
"Heartbeat," Steve mumbled with a tiny smile. "Bucky, may I listen to yours too?" Steve took his hand to Bucky's chest, slowly and carefully. Bucky was serious but his heart  
was jumping wildly in his chest. A tear appeared in his eye but he was not able to drop it. Steve just started to get closer until his arms were around Bucky and his head at the bend of his neck. Bucky stood still, not moving a muscle. But finally, when that single tear fell down, Bucky moved his arms and found himself holding Steve, too. He grabbed Steve's body with all his strenth, feeling secure and confortable again.  
  
"Welcome back, Bucky," Steve mutered after letting out a sigh of relief. "Welcome home."  
  



End file.
